


The Fifth Floor

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Creature Fic, Creepy, Ghosts, Horror, Hospitals, M/M, Monsters, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Joey!! Joey can you hear me!?""Tristan what the hell d'you-!?""It's right behind you!"Joey's blood was practically freezing as he slowly turned around, and sure enough, standing behind him was.... afigureIt was a dark, shadowy figure, but he could see that it was definitely human, and it wasgrinningat himDay 30 of Y-G-October 2018





	The Fifth Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Day 30 of this challenge http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "Hospital"
> 
> I had too many ideas so I just decided to go with the creepiest

He hated this job

He _really_ hated this job, but he had to keep it up, atleast for now

He wanted to put himself through nursing school and that meant working three jobs to do it

...

Sadly, that included working as a security guard on nights at the hospital

To say that it sucked was putting it mildly, to say it was creepy was like saying the sky was blue

But it did have it's perks

He got to work in a hospital, for one thing

And he had a couple of freinds there too

Hell even his boyfreind worked at the hospital as a doctor, he worked the E.R. right now but he was on track to becoming a neurosurgeon

Joey kind of dreamed of being able to work side by side with him someday, and if that meant working security at night, then....

Well, that's what it meant

"Hey... Joey, could I speak with you a moment?"

Joey glanced up, eyebrows raised as he stared at his freind, wasn't he supposed to be in the middle of a shift..?

"Um, sure 'Tem, what's goin' on?"

Atem worked in the E.R. too, but unlike Seto, he had no interest in switching to neurosurgery- or any kind of surgery, he was happy as an emergency doctor

...

For some gods-foresaken reason that Joey still couldn't begin to understand

"I .. I need to speak with you in private, can you come with me please?"

That ..... didn't sound good, and although Joey wasn't technically supposed to leave his station unless there was an emergency, he knew that Atem wouldn't be asking this of him unless what he needed was pretty important

More over, he wouldn't have snuck off during a shift unless it was important either

So Joey just gave a nod, following his freind into one of the empty exam rooms and letting him close the door and lean against it to prevent anyone else from opening it

"Ok, you're startin' to creep me out here bud, what's goin' on?"

"Have you seen anyone on the fifth floor today? I mean... on your security footage,"

"The fifth floor? That's uh.... the psych ward right? An' mental health down the other hall?"

Atem just gave a small nod, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the blonde as if he expected a better answer

"I haven't really looked at any footage yet, I just got in 'bout an hour ago, been busy monitor'in' this floor, why?"

"Because..."

Atem paused, biting his lip and turning to leave

"Hey, hang on a sec! Ya' can't just leave me like this, tell me what's goin' on!"

"I don't want to sound.... crazy..."

"Ya' ain't gonna sound crazy, just tell me what's hauntin' ya'," Joey sighed softly

"I .. just saw this patient a few minutes ago, he came in with large cut on his arm, but... he started acting strangely, I couldn't explain why.... I fixed the cut and sent him on his way but as he was leaving he said something about going back to the fifth floor, I asked Yugi what the floor was and he told me but..."

"But...?"

"There hasn't been anyone admitted there in over a month, the floor is closed for construction,"

"So ya' think he was ... what, tryin'a' pull some kinda prank or .... sneak in or....?"

"I don't know, I really don't know... I just ... it was just so strange, HE was so strange, I was worried.... I just wanted to know if you had seen anyone, if he IS truly on the fifth floor then we need to send someone up to fetch him, but.. perhaps he was just saying things... or maybe I misunderstood, I don't know, I've been here for seventeen hours, I'm ... I'm a bit frazzled,"

Joey heaved a sigh, shifting on his feet and reaching out to place a hand on Atem's shoulder, squeezing gently

"They really shouldn't be allowed to work you guys like this, it's dangerous... but look, lemme go up an' check the floor ok? See if I see anybody? I'll let Tristan know an' have him cover for me, you just rest your pretty lil' head an' let Joey take care o' everything,"

Atem gave a small, tired smile, and leaned forward to give his freind a quick but tight hug

"Thank you Joey... my shift is over in two hours, I'll see you then?"

"See ya' 'Tem," he promised, giving a small wave as the doctor opened the door and headed out of the room, making his way to the elevator to go back down to the E.R.

Joey felt good for a few minutes, confident and sure of himself

....

Until he actually realized that he was going to have to investigate an abandoned hospital floor- the _psych floor_ \- by himself

Then he started feeling significantly less confident

 

~+~

 

"Ok... ok.... everythin's fine, everythin's good, just gotta keep breathin', I'm sure nothin' an' nobody's up here," Joey muttered to himself, his heart pounding hard and loud in his chest as he started walking through the floor

He was glad that construction was apparently almost done, there wasn't a ton of gear laying around and the elevator worked, the only big problem was that the lights weren't on and Joey didn't know how to _get_ them on

But oh well, that's what the flashlight was for

He'd just give the floor a quick sweep and be done with it, that was all

He'd give it a quick glance, then go back downstairs and tell Atem that whoever he had been talking to before was just yanking his chain and there was nothing to worry about

Then all would be well, he'd be a hero and he could rest a little easier the rest of his shift, share some coffee with Tristan, it'd be fine

Taking a few slow, deep breaths, he walked on, trying to ignore how the speed of his heartbeat

He shone his light around, took a few cautious steps, so far so good

His feet were crunching along the paint tarps, wich made an.... uncomfortable sound... but it could be worse, it was just his feet after all, it wasn't like he heard someone else's footsteps as well or anything

He was maybe half-way down the hall, relieved that the rooms were all sealed off so he wouldn't have to check them, when suddenly the sound of his walkie-talkie going off nearly gave him a stroke

He screamed- _loudly_ \- and flailed a little, nearly dropped his flashlight, but eventually got things under control and swallowed hard, shakily grabbing the walkie and lifting it up to his lips

"D-Did ya' buzz me Tristan?"

_"Didn't you hear me!? I said there was something behind you!"_

"WHAT!?"

Quickly, he spun around, facing the direction he had just come from, and shone his light again

But.... he didn't see anything....

"U-Uhh... Tristan.... you sure that ya' saw somethin'?"

_"It's gone now, but I swear man, I saw something behind you,"_ "

"Define 'somethin'',"

_"I don't know... it looked kind of like a person but .. it was blurry....."_

"Like a person but it was blurry, thanks for the help...."

_"I'm serious Joey! Look, maybe you should come back down and call for back up..."_

"No way! I told Atem I was gonna investigate an' I'm gonna investigate, so if ya' see somethin' else, just lemme know, otherwise .... otherwise I'll finish this soon an' be back down 'fore ya' can even finish your coffee,"

With that, he hooked his walkie talkie back on his belt and took a few more deep breaths, taking another step forward but pausing in confusion when the lights around him started to flicker on and off

Huh... had he stepped on some kind of electrical cable or something...?

Shaking his head, he tried to keep going, pushing himself to walk further, when his walkie talkie buzzed again

_"Joey!! Joey can you hear me!?"_

"Tristan what the hell d'you-!?"

_"It's right behind you!"_

Joey's blood was practically freezing as he slowly turned around, and sure enough, standing behind him was.... a _figure_

It was a dark, shadowy figure, but he could see that it was definitely human, and it was _grinning_ at him

Joey let out another scream as the shadow rushed towards him, and suddenly, everything went black

 

~+~

 

_"-ler? .. W-ee--r.... ? Wheeler? Wheeler!?"_

Gasping, Joey shot up, his heart pounding, two strong hands coming to steady his shoulders and drawing the blonde's attention towards him

"K-Kaiba...?"

The burnette was not amused

"What the hell happened...?" Joey muttered quietly

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing,"

"I... I went up to the fifth floor.... 'cause 'Tem asked me to, he said somebody might be up there an' it was botherin' 'im so I went to check it out... I ... I saw this... this THING... like a shadow... then everythin' went black..."

The look on Kaiba's face was tense, frowning deeper, clearly even less pleased than before

"Joey..... I spoke with Atem, he said he hasn't talked to you today,"

Wait that.... that couldn't possibly be right.....

"What?"

"Your freind Tristan told me what happened, I asked Atem about it but he insists that he hasn't even seen you today, there was a massive car accident downtown and he's been working like crazy for the last four hours, since .. long before you came in,"

"That.... that ain't possible... check the security footage! He too-"

"I _did_ check the footage, right before you went up to the fifth floor, you walked into one of the exam rooms on the fourth floor _alone_ , you came out _alone_ , and you went back to your station to inform your co-worker, _alone_ , that was at 11:47 P.M., at that same time Atem was reviving a patient in the E.R., who temporarily died at 11:53, the nurses wrote down the time stamp and the staff working on the patient confirmed that Atem was there for the entire time, he was there for nearly an hour,"

Joey swallowed- hard, his hands starting to shake

"I ain't makin' this up..... Kaiba... _Seto_... I am NOT makin' this up! An' I ain't crazy!!!"

"I never said that you were," the doctor said simply

"But whatever happened, Atem was not involved,"

Joey was silent

Pale, shaky, and silent

"You've been working alot lately, you're probably exhausted, get a little rest before going back to work, alright? I'll bring you something with vitamins to drink,"

Joey nodded slowly

He felt like he was about to puke... or cry.... or... or....

He didn't know what

"H-Hey..... are Yug an' 'Tem on break yet?"

"Yugi is, why?"

"Ask 'im ... to come stay with me for a wile......"

He paused, inhaling deeply, trying to hold it together

He _had_ to hold it together

"I don't think I should be alone right now,"


End file.
